Computers and computer technology have greatly increased the efficiency and capability of the individuals who use them. What historically required hours of re-typing and reams of carbon paper 30 years ago, can now typically be accomplished in minutes by a single person operating a word processing application. Spreadsheets, word processors, publishing software, electronic mail, and the like, each add some level of increased capability and simplicity to a user's life. However, with this increased capability a new responsibility has been added to the user: learning how to use this software.
An increase in software training techniques has closely followed the increased use and availability of such productivity software applications. In its simplest form, training is essentially the process of drafting a large user's manual and letting the user read through it to learn the operation of the product. However, a relatively large amount of time may be expended reading through a manual in order to find out specifics on how to operate a given product to perform a specific, desired task. Today, software training, at least in the context of corporations or businesses may be maintained and directed by Information Technology (IT) trainers.
An IT trainer may attempt to train people how to use various software applications, such as email, word processors, and the like, being used at the business. These IT trainers may provide a helpdesk to field calls or questions from employees asking how to perform specific tasks on the software product. Additionally, IT trainers may take a more proactive approach by providing written materials to people explaining and demonstrating the use of the specific product or the steps to take to perform a specific task. One solution for developing such materials would be to write the explanations and steps into a word processing document for distribution to the users. These how-to guides may include screen shots indicating how the product will respond with pop-up windows or dialog boxes along with explanations of what the user should do in response to the pop-up windows, dialog boxes, or the like.
Software applications have been developed to assist IT trainers in creating these instructional materials by recording the demonstrator's or trainer's interaction with the actual software product being demonstrated. Examples of such demonstration development environments include MACROMEDIA INC.'s ROBODEMO™, TECHSMITH CORPORATION'S CAMTASIA™, QARBON, INC.'s VIEWLETBUILDER™, and the like. Demonstration development software allows trainers to record actual simulations of the software to be demonstrated in order to demonstrate that software or how to use a particular feature of that software. The resulting recorded demonstration can then be made available to the users either electronically or on paper. In the electronic media, demonstration applications, such as ROBODEMO™, may record the trainer interaction onto an interactive multimedia movie file that may be played on a user's computer using an interactive multimedia runtime container (iMRC), such as MACROMEDIA INC.'s MACROMEDIA FLASH™ player.
While systems presently available are able to record in full motion, these system are limited in their operation as the ability to edit the recorded files is minimal. In addition, the recording of every single step performed in conducting a demonstrated application in full video without the ability to later alter the recorded video to minimize the file size is inconvenient. Although the recording of every step in full motion may clearly capture every single movement, it produces very large files which often pose problems concerning file size limitations. Often times, not every single step recorded in performing a demonstration process needs to be represented in a full motion video clip.